


Detached

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Penis removal, Post 131, Revenge, flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: After his dip in the river, Jared comes back to visit Jon. Things do not go well.For Jon.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Detached

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Rusty Quill kink meme. Please see end notes for prompt.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely MildredMost.

“Bet you think you’re funny, huh?”

Jon startles awake, pulled abruptly out of tangled dreams of earth and darkness, mad laughter still ringing in his ears. Harsh light spills into his room; he blinks against it, blurry eyed, brain still fogged by sleep. When he sees the figure standing next to his bed his first thought is that he is still dreaming. Surely he can’t be seeing what it looks like he’s seeing?

He rubs his eyes, but the figure does not dissipate. Jared Hopworth stands at the foot of his bed, hair plastered to his head and clothes soaked. He can hear the soft sound of water droplets hitting the floor, and every time Jared shifts he makes a wet, squelching noise that turns Jon’s stomach.

“Your idea, was it, dropping me in the river? Get a good laugh, did you?”

‘I-“

“I hope you did. I just hope so.” Jared moves around the bed, footsteps squishing into the carpet, and finally, finally Jon’s brain comes all the way awake and he thinks that it might be a good idea to get out of there.

He tries to spring out of bed, but he’s still sore and his chest tightens with pain, making him gasp and slowing his movements.

Jared shakes his head and laughs his grinding laugh, making Jon flinch. “No point in running,” he says. “There’s nowhere for you to go.” And he lunges.

Jon finds that he can move in spite of the pain, but Jared, for all his size, is surprisingly fast. Faster than Jon, who finds himself pinned face down on his bed by one of Jared’s massive hands. Jon struggles, but he knows that it’s pointless. Jared is too strong. He could hold Jon there for hours and not even break a sweat. All he can do by fighting is exhaust himself.

As if reading his thoughts, Jared laughs again. “Go on and fight,” he says, “it don’t bother me, and when you’ve lost steam we can get started. I got nowhere to be.”

Jon turns his head to the side so that he can glare up at Jared. “No prior commitments, then?” he asks.

“No; I’ve got nothing and no one who wants me,” Jared answers, then grunts. “Again with the questions. Always with the questions. Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?”

Jon opens his mouth to reply, maybe to ask another question, feeling in some deep part of himself that it’s the only way he’ll be able to get the upper hand, but as soon as he parts his lips Jared grunts again and worms his meaty fingers inside.

Jon screams, the sound muffled around the fingers in his mouth, and bites down as hard as he can. His teeth cut through Jared’s flesh like a knife through butter, hitting bone with a horrible click that Jon knows he will hear in his nightmares. If he’s alive to have them after this. Jared pays his teeth no mind; he grips Jon’s tongue between two fingers and tugs.

Horrible glassy pain rips through Jon’s mouth and he screams again, body jerking helplessly against Jared’s grip, free hand beating at his arm frantically. _No,_ he thinks, _no, no, no_ , but of course it really doesn’t matter what he thinks. Jared pulls Jon’s tongue out of his mouth as easily as plucking candy out of a jar, bone scraping against Jon’s teeth as he starts to pull back. Jon clamps down harder, ignoring the sick feel of the flesh of Jared’s fingers piling into his mouth.

“I’d open up if you ever want this thing back again,” Jared says. “Can take it out either way but you might want it back intact, maybe.”

Jon opens his mouth, and watches in horrified silence as Jared pulls his hand back, Jon’s tongue at the end of his fingers flopping like a tiny, fleshy flag. Jared looks at it a moment and then shrugs, popping it into his own mouth. Jon tastes raw meat and gags.

“Don’t be such a wimp,” Jared says, the words more distorted than ever thanks to the extra tongue in his mouth. “Think of it as another trade. You had me tossed in the river; now it’s my turn to play. You be good and quiet and maybe I’ll let you have your bits back. Sound fair?”

 _No_ , Jon thinks, and then, _bits? What does he mean, bits?_ The thought of Jared taking more pieces off of him fills his chest with panic and he begins to struggle again, arms and legs flailing as he writhes on the bed, trying to dislodge Jared’s hand.

Jared laughs. “Feisty, aren’t you? I like that. More fun for me.” He plants his knee in the middle of Jon’s back, pinning him more securely than ever, and grabs his flailing arms, gripping his wrists together in one giant, damp hand. Jon feels the bones grind together and then hears an awful squelching noise. At the same time, the awful pain returns, this time in his wrists.

Jon gives a wordless cry and tries to yank his hands away. Jared laughs again and lets them go, and Jon tries to get his arms underneath him, but he can’t. His arms stay behind his back. Jon yanks again, unthinking, and he feels it this time, feels the skin on his wrists pull. Pain slides up both arms and he shakes his head, humming in wordless denial, but he knows that it won’t help. If he concentrates he can feel the place where his wrists have been fused together, feel the way that the skin stretches, tender.

Jared leans over him, pressing into his back. His breath is heavy in Jon’s ear. “Not so nice when you’re not the one in control, is it?” he asks. “See how you like being pinned and opened up.” He gets off of Jon and flips him over onto his back, turning him effortlessly with one large meaty hand even as Jon struggles and tries to get away. He plants the same hand on Jon’s chest and pins him down, grinning as Jon jerks and flails like a bug on a pin.

“This is fun,” Jared says. “Is this how you feel when you ask your questions? When you open up the top of people’s heads and look inside?”

Jon glares. _I’m nothing like you_ , he thinks, and Jared laughs again.

“Liar,” he says, as if he can hear Jon’s thoughts. “You like it. Feels good, don’t it? The power. But now it’s time for you to see what it’s like on the other end.” And suddenly, his free hand is between Jon’s legs, palming his cock, rubbing it through his thin pajamas.

Jon jerks, and a shocked noise escapes him. “Don’t,” he says, or tries to say. “Stop.” Without his tongue however the words come out as meaningless vowels: _oh_ and _op._

Jared understands. Of course he does. He smiles a slow, cruel smile, eyes sparkling with delight. “Don’t think I will,” he says, and continues rubbing Jon’s cock through his clothes, hand moving in rough circles. Jon squirms, tries to angle his hips away and pull himself out from under the rubbing hand, but he can’t.

And his body is starting to respond. His cock is beginning to tingle, sending small shocky waves of sensation through his body. He feels it twitch against Jared’s hand and moans in a mix of denial and unwilling pleasure. “Oh,” he says again and again, mouth working desperately to form the protest in his mind while his body jerks and twitches under Jared’s hand. “Oh, oh, oh.”

“That’s it,” Jared says, practically purring the words in his slurry voice. “I knew you’d be this way. Eager.” His pulls his hand away, snickering when Jon’s hips try to follow. “Just a sec,” he says, and then digs his fingers under the waistband of Jon’s bottoms and pulls.

Even without Jon helping, Jared strips him easily, and within moments he’s bare from the waist down, cock standing up proudly and curving slightly towards his stomach. Jared gives it a fond pat. “Look at you,” he says. “Bigger than I thought you’d be.” He wraps his hand around Jon’s cock and pumps once, twice. His hand feels odd, too warm, too fleshy, but it’s also good, and Jon’s moaning before he can bite the sound back. His body jerks, arching in spite of the pain in his arms and chest, his eyes are rolling back into his head –

And then screams. The same pain as before is filling him, but it’s worse, so much worse. Jon screams again, thrashing, impotent hands clenching into mattress beneath him, fingernails digging, searching desperately for some sort of purchase, a grounding against the ripping, tearing pain in his pelvis as Jared sinks his fingers into his cock and pulls.

The pain fades almost instantly, but Jon can feel it’s echo in his body, feel the way it aches for the missing part. Worse, he can still feel his cock in Jared’s hand, feel his too-hot, too-malleable skin around it. Jon raises horrified eyes to see it clenched there, still hard. As Jon watches, feeling more and more like this has to be a dream, a bead of precome falls off of the tip.

Jon closes his eyes. _This isn’t real_ , he thinks. _I’m dreaming, and this is a nightmare that he’s giving me because he’s angry and can’t do anything else. That’s all it is._

Except he knows better, and he doesn’t need Jared’s threatening squeeze to his cock to prove it.

“You don’t want to keep your eyes closed right now,” Jared says. “Trust me.”

Jon screws his eyes tighter in defiance, and though no sound comes from him his lips move, forming words. _You can’t make me look_.

Once again it’s almost like Jared can read his mind. “Open them now,” he says, and though the tone of his voice is almost pleasant there’s something dangerous just beneath, something that has Jon shivering involuntarily. “If you don’t, I’m gonna take your eyelids and those you _won’t_ get back.”

Jon’s eyes pop open instantly and Jared nods. “Good boy,” he says. “I want you to watch everything. That’s what you like, isn’t it? All that watching, asking questions. Getting in people’s heads. Having to know everything. You’re gonna get to know something new tonight, alright.”

Holding Jon’s gaze, Jared slowly lifts the hand with his trapped cock. Eyes pinning Jon more surely than his hand, Jared brings the cock to his lips and takes the head into his mouth.

Jon gasps. His hips twitch and his toes curl, because he can feel it. Feel the wet suction of Jared’s mouth, tongues flickering briefly over the head of his cock before he pushes it deeper. It feels good, feels amazing, and Jon’s head tilts back and his neck arches, mouth opening and helplessly because he can feel that, too, feel the weight of his own cock resting against his tongue, taste his own skin, warm and slightly salty. It’s much better than the rotting taste inside Jared’s mouth, and Jon finds that he’s working his own, trying to get more of his taste rather than the taste of Jared.

Jared pumps the cock between his lips, drags his tongue and Jon’s over the slit, and Jon begins to writhe slowly, helplessly, his body twisting, seeking friction that he knows he won’t get. The feeling builds and builds inside of him until he can hardly stand it, is reduced to wordless vocalizations that he knows would be pleas for more if he had the ability to form words.

Finally it crests, and Jon arches up off of the bed, fingers clenching at each other for lack of anything else to grab as all of his nerve endings light up in a bright hot flare of sensation. But Jared gives him no time for afterglow, no time to come down or recover, just keeps fucking his own mouth with Jon’s still hard cock, pushing it in and out, scraping his teeth along the underside. It hurts and it feels wonderful and Jon cries out, digging his feet into the mattress in a futile attempt to push himself away from Jared, knowing even as he does that there is no getting away. That this will go on until Jared has decided it’s over.

Jon comes again and again until he’s senseless with it, his body wrung out and covered in sweat, twitching weakly against the bed. His throat hurts from the sounds that have been dragged out of it, his balls are so sore they feel like they are about to explode, and still his cock stays hard in Jared’s mouth. Still it twitches, seeking more. Always more.

Jared pulls Jon’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Good,” he says, voice hoarse. He lifts his hand from Jon’s chest and turns him over; Jon goes willingly, body pliant. He can’t even gather the will to think of protesting. Nothing exists in the world but the buzzing under his skin the mingled pain and pleasure that he both hates and loves.

A heavy hand runs down his back, stopping at the slight curve of his arse. “This is what it feels like,” Jared says, and Jon feels him spread his cheeks, feels him line Jon’s cock up with his hole, preparing to push it in. Jon opens his legs and makes a low sound in the back of his throat.

“When you got in my head, made me talk. It felt like this. Like being taken apart, and I wanted it to stop but you made me like it,” Jared says as he pushes Jon’s cock slowly into his arse. “I knew I was telling you things, giving you things I didn’t want you to know, but telling you felt so good that I couldn’t stop.” Jon barely hears this; his eyes are rolling up into his head and his hips are moving back in tiny hitches, forcing the cock deeper inside of him even as his feet begin to drum on the bed and his hands claw at air. “I hated it and I wanted it. It hurt and it felt good and I hated you for it. And now you get to feel what that’s like.”

Jared fucks Jon at a steady pace, driving his cock into him over and over, changing the angle until Jon is moaning steadily, sounds muffled by the mattress. His arse is tight and hot and encases his cock even better than Jared’s mouth, and Jon can feel every twitch and clench in his whole body.

There’s no telling how long Jared keeps him like that, only that at some point Jon’s entire world narrows down to the cock in his arse, the bed rocking underneath him, the sounds of Jared’s grunts and his own half-choked noises, the slick sound of flesh on flesh. He’s gone, floating on sensation, unsure where pain ends and pleasure begins, only knowing that he’s never come so much nor been so desperate to come in his life. He feels untethered, unmoored; lost in a sea of sensation and unsure if he’ll ever find his way back out. It’s as close to madness as he’s ever been, and it’s so good he could cry. So good he _is_ crying, he realizes, tears slipping out of his eyes and soaking the fabric beneath him, one of the only releases left to his body.

Jared pulls Jon’s cock out of his body. Jon clenches his arse, flinches at the ache. Misses being sheathed there even as he sighs in relief, body going limp on the bed. More tears slip from his eyes, but he hardly notices. _Over_ , he thinks, only it feels less like a thought than a full body shudder. _It’s over._

Then he hears the sound of a zipper being drawn down.

“Oh,” Jon says, and he can’t be sure that the softly spoken word is a denial or merely an expression of dismay.

“Oh is right,” Jared says, yanking Jon up onto all fours. Jon holds himself there by will alone, his arms trembling wildly, and then he feels Jared behind him, pushing into his sore arse, and he’s so much bigger than Jon, too big, there’s no good in this, he feels like he’s being ripped apart.

Jon’s breath leaves him in an explosive noise as Jared begins to snap his hips with brutal thrusts, fucking him hard. It hurts, and Jon cries out, and then Jared’s curling an arm around him, pushing his hand between his legs, and Jon’s body explodes, come shooting out of him in thick spurts as pain becomes his entire world and he finally loses the battle with consciousness and sinks gratefully down into welcoming darkness.

The pain is what drags him back out. He’s sore all over, deep aches all over his body but mostly in all the places where Jared had done his work: his mouth, arms, cock. Jon barely has time to register that he’s been put back together and tucked into bed with the covers up to his chin like a child before his stomach rolls and he lurches desperately for the side of the bed, closing his eyes as he’s sick all over his floor. His mouth tastes like bile and rot and he spits over and over again, uncaring for his floor, wanting only to keep from swallowing any of that awful taste.

When his mouth tastes mostly normal again he rolls himself carefully back onto the bed, wincing at the pull in his muscles. He will have to check himself over, but not now. Now it is all he can do to look around his room, checking to see if Jared is hiding in a corner, watching.

He isn’t, but on Jon’s bookshelf is his other rib, the match to the one in his desk drawer at the office. The way it’s angled, it almost seems to be waving at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, please consider letting me know. :)
> 
> Prompt: _Jon has a run-in with Jared, who removes Jon's penis and fucks him with it._
> 
> _Any other things you might want Jared to change on Jon's body (add parts or move parts or take parts away) are fair game too._
> 
> https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=303460#cmt303460


End file.
